


Day 7-Cosplaying

by Pastel_Teacups



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov and Leonard get sent to a convention to do some researching, and have to look like everyone else. Hence, they dress up like Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7-Cosplaying

Chekov pulled the doctor along, strangely seeming to know where he was going, for never being to a convention before. 

Kirk had sent them to survey a convention on Earth, thanks to suspicious behavior, and had given them /outfits./ 

Not only outfits, but Sherlock Holmes and John Watson outfits. 

Leonard vaguely wondered how he got roped into wearing the long trenchcoat and shockingly tight purple dress shirt. Not to mention, his hair had been curled. /Curled./ Bones was hating his life significantly more than usual when Chekov stopped, smiling brightly. 

He was wearing a striped sweater and a pair of jeans, along with a brown jacket. And his hair had been flattened.   
It was a very strange sight, but apparently quite believeable. But the Russian boy didn't seem to mind as he walked around, smiling brightly at everybody else, pointing out a blue police box and laughing when the doctor rolled his eyes. 

"I hate you," Bones said once they were back on the Enterprise, pulling off his long coat and watching as Kirk laughed.


End file.
